spacebookfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline (Private)
A mirror of the public timeline, containing future events for personal use. Events are either of limited attestation or inflammatory nature. = Timelines = It has become evident that there are at least two alternative sequences of events that have been experienced by individuals represented on Earth. More may already be present, but obscured by non-overlapping timelines or similarities in other major events. The first observed divergence takes place in 36,478 TYA/4996 RE/3302 LY/25 ABY, with the arrival of the Yuuzhan Vong invasion fleet. The majority of contemporary imPorts did not experience this event. There is a possible split regarding the continued practice of cloning by the Empire, but given the low social status of the clones and their state ownership, there is little documentation. Records may be obtained later by questioning Captain Rex and Sergeant TK-622, or the latter's commander, Jeroen Akobi. = Dating Systems = Many of those present use different dating systems. We do not have relational information for all of them, and thus some dates may be difficult to accurately place. Tho Yor Arrival (TYA) The founding event of the Je'daii Order on Tython. Used as a common reference point for the Galactic Republic. Restoration of the Sith Empire (RE) After the defeat of Naga Sadow in the Great Hyperspace War, Darth Vitiate oversaw the Sith retreat. Rediscovering the ancient Sith colony world of Dromund Kaas, the Empire was declared restored. Used as a reference point for the Sith Empire. Treaty of Coruscant (TC) An event which marks the official end of the Great Galactic War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. While relevant to those active during this period, its weakness as a reference point means it will not be used in the timeline proper. Conversion of dates to TC available by request. Lothal Year (LY) Dating system native to Lothal. Used by several imPorts from the post-Sith Empire period. Battle of Yavin (BBY/ABY) Marks the date of the Battle of Yavin. A dating system favored by the Rebel Alliance. Contemporaries to the Sith Empire take note: this is not the same event as the Battle of Yavin IV. = Timeline = Historical Era * 0 TYA, '-31,473 RE, -33176 LY, ' 36,453 BBY ** Tho Yor Arrival, founding of the Je'daii Order. * 11,400 TYA, -20,073 RE, -21776 LY, 25,053 BBY ** Founding of the Galactic Republic. * ~21,400 TYA, 10,073 RE, -11776 LY, 15,000 BBY ** Hutt homeworld of Varl is abandoned after protracted war. *** Hutts relocate to Nal Hutta. * 29,450 TYA, -2023 RE, -3779 LY, 7003 BBY ** Second Great Schism occurs. *** Dark Jedi split from the Jedi Order. * 29,453 TYA, -2020 RE, -3776 LY, 7000 BBY ** Hundred-Year Darkness begins. ** Mandalore the First founds the Mandalorian culture. * 29,553 TYA, -1920 RE, 6900 BBY ** Hundred-Year Darkness ends with the exile of the Dark Jedi. ** Dark Jedi exiles invade Korriban and conquer the Sith Empire. * 31,340 TYA, -133 RE, -1836 LY, 5113 BBY ** Vitiate is born. * 31,453 TYA, -20 RE, -1723 LY, 5000 BBY ** Dark Lord of the Sith Marka Ragnos dies. Naga Sadow takes his place. ** Great Hyperspace War occurs. *** The war ends in Sith defeat, the loss of Korriban, and the exile of the Sith. Sadow flees with his followers. Darth Vitiate takes command of the exiles. Sith Empire * 31,473 TYA, 0 RE, -1703 LY, 4980 BBY ** Sith exiles rediscover Dromund Kaas. ** The Sith Empire is reconstituted with Vitiate as its new Emperor. * ~32453 TYA, 980 RE, -723 LY, 4000 BBY ** Another war between Jedi and Dark Jedi is fought. * ~32478 TYA, 1005 RE, -698 LY, 3975 BBY ** Mandalorian Wars begin. * ~32493 TYA 1020 RE, -683 LY, 3960 BBY ** Mandalorian Wars end. ** A Jedi takes the title of Darth Revan and attacks the Republic. *** Revan is defeated, leaving Republic space. *** Unbeknownst to the Sith, Emperor Vitiate imprisons Revan in stasis. * 32751 TYA, 1278 RE, -425 LY, 3702 BBY ** Darth Marr is born. * 32775 TYA, 1292 RE, -411 LY, 3688 BBY ** Darth Jadus is born. * 32772 TYA, 1299 RE, -404 LY 3681 BBY ** Great Galactic War begins when Emperor Vitiate orders the invasion of Republic space. *** Korriban is reclaimed. * 32800 TYA, 1327 RE, -376 LY, 3653 BBY ** The Great War ends with the occupation of Coruscant by Imperial forces. *** The Treaty of Coruscant is signed, exchanging the capital world for peace. ** A Cold War period begins. * ~32803 TYA, 1330 RE, -373 LY, 3650 BBY ** A new Jedi temple is built on Tython. * 32805 TYA, 1332 RE, -371 LY, 3648 BBY ** The Sith Empire begins an alliance with the Chiss Ascendancy. * 32,808 TYA, 1335 RE, -368 LY, 3645 BBY ** Satele Shan becomes Grand Master of the Jedi Order. * 32,811 TYA, 1,338 RE, -365 LY, 3642 BBY ** Galactic War begins with the collapse of the Cold War. ** Darth Revan escapes, constructs an army of droids for the purpose killing any individuals possessing Sith ancestry. *** The army is destroyed. *** Revan dies. A portion of their spirit remains and reanimates the body. * 32,812 TYA, 1,339 RE, -364 LY, 3641 BBY ** Emperor Vitiate begins a ritual to consume all life in the galaxy. *** The ritual is thwarted. Vitiate's body is killed. His spirit retreats to Yavin IV. * 32,815 TYA, 1,342 RE, -361 LY, 3638 BBY ** First Battle of Yavin IV occurs. *** Darth Revan discovers the location of Vitiate's spirit, attempts to resurrect the former Emperor in an attempt to kill him permanently. *** Darth Marr and Grand Master Satele Shan lead a joint response to prevent the Emperor's resurrection due to the risk to the galaxy. *** Darth Revan permanently dies. *** The conflict between the joint task force, Revan's forces, and Vitiate loyalists on Yavin IV provides Vitiate's spirit with enough energy to leave Yavin IV. * 32,816 TYA 1,343 RE, -360 LY, 3637 BBY ** Vitiate consumes all life on Ziost. ** Darth Marr pursues Vitiate's spirit into Wild Space, encountering the Eternal Empire of Zakuul, a force under Vitiate's control. ** Darth Marr refuses to submit to Vitiate and dies. ** Vitiate's primary body dies. ** The Eternal Empire invades Imperial and Republic space, under the command of Vitiate's heir. ** Occupation of the Empire and Republic by the Eternal Empire begins. * ~'32,821 TYA 1,348 RE, -355 LY,' 3632 BBY ** ImPort point *** Darth Marr * 32,823 TYA, 1,350 RE, -353 LY, 3630 BBY ** A revolt against the Eternal Empire is successful. ** One of Vitiate's heirs dies. ** Vitiate's spirit dies. ** ImPort point *** Darth Jadus Unattested Period For the next 3,600 years, no one has provided certain dates. All that is known in this period is as follows: Prior to 35,421 TYA, 3948 RE, 2245 LY, 1032 BBY * Jedi-Sith War begins at the Battle of Takodana. ** War results in Sith defeat, Jedi driven into hiding. * Galactic Republic collapses. * A new Galactic Republic founded. Late Galactic Republic The years immediately prior to the fall of the second Galactic Republic and the rise of the Galactic Empire. * 36,412 TYA, 4939 RE, 3236 LY, 41 BBY ' ** Anakin Skywalker is born on Tatooine. * '''36,420 TYA, 4947 RE, 3244 LY, 33 BBY ' ** Kanan Jarrus is born. ** Dooku leaves Jedi Order, reclaims ancestral title of Count on Serenno. *** In the following years, Count Dooku founds the Independent Movement for Self-Determination, a precursor to the Confederacy of Independent Systems. **** This and its successor organization act as a front for engineering war. * '36,421 TYA, 4948 RE, 3245 LY, 32 BBY ' ** Blockade of Naboo. *** The Trade Federation's droid army invades Naboo. *** Republic Supreme Chancellor Valorum secretly deploys Jedi to Naboo. *** Queen Amidala of Naboo appeals to the Galactic Senate for intervention. **** The Trade Federation demands proof of planet-wide occupation. **** Senate declines to act. ** Chancellor Valorum ousted by vote of no confidence. ** Naboo Senator Sheev Palpatine elected Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. ** Blockade of Naboo ends. *** Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn killed by Darth Maul. ** Anakin Skywalker accepted as a Jedi Padawan. * '36,424 TYA, 4951 RE, 3248 LY, 29 BBY ' ** Hera Syndulla is born on Ryloth. ** Han Solo is born on Corellia. * '36,431 TYA, 4949 RE, 3255 LY, 22 BBY ' ** Confederacy of Independent Systems is founded from former Republic star systems, with Count Dooku of Serenno as Head of State. ** Republic debates Military Creation Act, resulting in Chancellor Palpatine given emergency powers of unilateral military creation. ** Clone Wars begin between the Galactic Republic and Confederacy of Independent Systems. *** Clone and droid armies constructed prior to this date for the combatant powers. *** Palpatine and Dooku orchestrate both armies and factions, with the end goal of creating a human-supremacist Galactic Empire. ** First Battle of Geonosis occurs. *** Republic clone troopers invade Geonosis. ** Invasion of Ryloth begins. *** Separatist forces led by Wat Tamboor take over Ryloth. **** Jedi Master Ima Gun Di dies. **** Free Ryloth Movement begins. ** Felucia, Malastare, and Kamino are flashpoints.(When? Year unknown.) ** Separatists develop new ion canon technology, weaponize Blue Shadow Virus.(When? Year unknown.) * '36,432 TYA, 4950 RE, 3256 LY, 21 BBY ' ** Invasion of Onderon begins. *** Separatist droid army invades Onderon. *** King Dendup overthrown. *** King Sanjay Rash instated. *** Saw and Steela Gerrera are banished for attempting to displace Rash; gather resistance. ** Proposal for peace negotiations brought to by Separatist Parliament by Separatist Senator Mina Bonteri of Onderon. *** Senator Bonteri is assassinated by the order of Count Dooku. *** Proposal is not accepted by Separatist Parliament. ** Republic Senate approves bills to take out a loan for the purchase of five million further clone troopers. * '''36,433 TYA, 4951 RE, 3257 LY, 20 BBY ** Hostilities continue on Onderon. *** Saw Gerrera made leader of the Onderon Rebels. *** Onderon Rebels base moved to Sector S-29. *** First Onderon Rebels victory against Separatist forces. *** Saw Gerrera and King Dendup taken into custody. *** Final battle between Onderon Rebels and Separatist forces. **** Separatist forces are defeated. **** Steela Gerrera killed in action. **** King Dendup returns to throne. ** Invasion of Umbara occurs. ** Liberation of Ryloth occurs. *** Wat Tamboor and Separatist forces defeated by Free Ryloth Movement, supported by Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano. *** Republic occupies Ryloth. * 36,434 TYA, 4952 RE, 3258 LY, 19 BBY ' ** Separatists driven to Outer Rim strongholds *** Republic initiates the Outer Rim Sieges campaign ** Separatist Supreme Commander Qymaen Jai Sheelal (AKA General Grievous) launches a strike on Coruscant. *** Result: Loss of Separatist fleet *** Count Dooku dies. ** Battle of Utapau *** Qymaen Jai Sheelal dies. ** Order 66, also known as the Jedi Purge. *** Sheev Palpatine orders the clone troopers to kill all Jedi. *** Jedi Master Depa Billaba is killed on Kaller. *** Surviving Jedi go into hiding. *** Jedi Order ends. ** Separatist Council convenes on Mustafar. *** Separatist Council is killed. ** Remaining Confederate forces agree to Republic demands. *** Droid army of the Confederacy deactivated. ** Clone production on Kamino halts. ** The Clone Wars end. Galactic Empire * '''36,434 TYA, 4952 RE, 3258 LY, 19 BBY ' ** Galactic Republic is reorganized into the Galactic Empire. *** Clone trooper forces are integrated into Imperial Stormtroopers. **** Due to genetic modification, clones age out of service at an accelerated rate. Only a few survive to BBY 1.(How does this square with the existence of a cloned stormtrooper in active combat circa the Battle of Yavin? Alternative cloning facilities? A timeline split?) ***** Some clones remove their control chips and desert. ** Supreme Chancellor Palpatine declares himself Emperor. ** Saw Gerrera forms the Partisans Against the Empire. ** Ezra Bridger is born on Lothal. * '36,435 TYA, 4953 RE, 3259 LY, 18 BBY ' ** Western Reaches Pacification operations initiated against Confederacy of Independent Systems.detail. * '36,438 TYA, 4956 RE, 3262 LY, 15 BBY ' ** Western Reaches Pacification ends. * '36,439 TYA, 4957 RE, 3263 LY, 14 BBY ' ** The Berch Teller Campaign occurs.detail. ** The Tarkin Doctrine is instated.detail. ** An attack on the Star Destroyer Perilous occurs. *** Free Ryloth Movement attempts assassination of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. *** The Perilous is destroyed. *** Ryloth is removed from the Imperial Senate as a world in open rebellion. *** Free Ryloth movement is crippled by major losses of supplies and personnel. * '36,442 TYA, 4960 RE, 3266 LY, 11 BBY ' ** The Gorse Mission occurs. *** Agent Hera Syndulla of the Rebellion and future agent Kanan Jarrus investigate claims of the Empire over-mining Cynda for thorillide. *** The Scavenger is destroyed. *** Imperial Count Vidian dies. *** Cynda and Gorse are stabilized. *** Kanan Jarrus recruited as co-pilot for Hera Syndulla. ** K-2SO made on Vulpter. * '''36,443 TYA, 4961 RE, 3267 LY, 10 BBY ** ImPort Point: Lando Calrissian (Second iteration) * 36,445 TYA, 4963 RE, 3269 LY, 8 BBY ' ** Siege of Lasan occurs. *** Lasan is invaded by Imperial forces. *** Lasat royal family is killed. *** Lasat population is decimated. **** Survivors leave Lasan. *** Former High Honor Guard member Garazeb Orrelios rescued and recruited to the rebellion by Agent Kanan Jarrus, receives designation Spectre-4. * '''36,447 TYA, 4965 RE, 3271 LY, 6 BBY ' ** The Westhills Massacre.detail. * '36,449 TYA, 4967 RE, 3273 LY, 4 BBY ' ** Imperial blockade of Lothal begins. ** Ghost Crew is finalized. *** Ezra Bridger recruited, designated Spectre-6. * '36,450 TYA, 4968 RE, 3274 LY, 3 BBY ' ** Grand Inquisitor arrives on Lothal in response to Ghost Crew activity. ** Skirmish of Lothal/Mustafar occurs. *** Ezra Bridger and Kanan Jarrus make a broadcast to systems surrounding Lothal. *** Kanan Jarrus is termporarily captured. *** The Sovereign is destroyed. *** The Grand Inquisitor dies. * '36,451 TYA, 4969 RE, 3275 LY, 2 BBY ' ** Alliance to Restore the Republic formed by Mon Mothma and Bail Organa.this synonymous with Rebel Alliance? ** Saw Gerrera investigates the disappearance of native species on Geonosis, under guidance of Bail Organa and Rebel Alliance High Command. ** Battle of Atollon occurs. *** Imperial forces led by Grand Admiral Thrawn attack a Rebel Alliance base. *** Rebel Alliance is driven from Atollon. *** ImPort point **** Kannan Jarrus ** Rebel Alliance and Partisans Against the Empire experience a schism. *** Rebel Alliance High Command disavows Gerrera's tactics. *** Partisans relocate to Jedha. * '36,452 TYA, 4970 RE, 3276 LY, 1 BBY ' ** Liberation of Lothal occurs. *** General Hera Syndullawhat command? attempt to break Imperial blockade and halt production of Imperial TIE Defendersare these?. *** ImPort point **** Hera Syndulla * '36,453 TYA, 4971 RE, 3277 LY, 0 BBY ' ** Occupation of Jedha City by Imperial forces occurs. *** Kyber crystals harvested for construction of Imperial Death Star superweapon. ** Jedha City is destroyed by the Death Star. *** Shockwave destroys NiJedhathis synonymous with Jedha City?. *** Saw Gerrerra dies. ** Allied Councilis this? votes to disband and surrender. ** A Death Star designer provides the location of Death Star schematics on Scarif to the Rebels via an Imperial defector. *** Schematics indicate a deliberately engineered flaw in the Death Star. ** Battle of Scarif occurs. *** Rebel volunteers carry out unauthorized engagement via a stolen Imperial cargo shuttle, renamed Rogue One. *** Raid on Imperial security complex successful. *** Death Star plans transmitted. *** The Death Star destroys Imperial security complex. *** Rogue One crew dies. ** Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan receives Death Star plans. *** plans are hidden in astromech unit R2-D2. *** Princess Leia is captured by Darth Vader. ** R2-D2 locates Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tatooine. *** Kenobi arranges for R2-D2 to be returned to the Rebel Alliance by Luke Skywalker and Han Solo. ** Alderaan destroyed by the Death Star. *** Event also known as "The Disaster". ** Luke Skywalker and Han Solo rescue Leia Organa from the Death Star. *** Obi-Wan Kenobi is killed by Darth Vader. ** Battle of Yavin occurs.Not to be confused with the Battle of Yavin IV. ***The Death Star follows Skywalker, Solo and Princess Leia to the Rebel Alliance base on Yavin IV. ***Rebel Alliance analyzes Death Star schematics and locates weakness. ***The Death Star is destroyed with all hands lost. ****Grand Moff Tarkin dies. ****Sergeant TK-622 dies. *****ImPort point: TK-622 ***Rebel Alliance sustains heavy losses. * '''36,453 TYA, 4971 RE, 3277 LY, 0 ABY ** Princess Leia searches for Alderaanian survivors. ** Han Solo enters Dragon Void Race, recruits Rebel agents. ** Several Rebel missions are lead by Princess Leia, Solo, and Skywalker targeting major Imperial weapons facilities, including Cymoon 1.needed. * 36,455 TYA, 4973 RE, 3279 LY, 2 ABY ** Poe Dameron born on Yavin IV. * 36,456 TYA, 4974 RE, 3280 LY, 3 ABY ** Battle of Hoth occurs. *** Rebel Alliance base located by the Empire. *** Alliance abandons base. *** Empire gains control of Cloud City at Bespin. * 36,457 TYA, 4975 RE, 3281 LY, 4 ABY ** Battle of Endor occurs. *** Bothan spies identify second Death Star in production over Endor. *** Rebel Alliance fleet assembles at Sullust. **** Import point ***** Han Solo *** A small Rebel group lands on Endor and disables the Death Star II's shield generators. **** Import point ***** Lando Calrissian (First iteration) ***** Unnamed (attested by Han Solo) *** Death Star II is destroyed. *** Emperor Palpatine killed by the last of the JediWho?. ** Grand Admirals and Moffs assume control of the Empire. ** Rebel Alliance attempts to establish a New Republic. * 36,458 TYA, 4976 RE, 3282 LY, 5 ABY ** Siege of Arkanis occurs. *** Rebel Alliance attacks an Imperial planet. New Republic The first identifiable timeline divergence takes place in this era. * 36,458 TYA, 4976 RE, 3282 LY, 5 ABY ** Galactic Concordance occurs. *** New Republic established. *** Disarmament announced. ** Militias attack Imperial space. * 36,478 TYA, 4996 RE, 3302 LY, 25 ABY ** Timeline 1 *** Galaxy invaded by an extragalactic race known as the Yuuzhan Vong, beginning the Yuuzhan Vong War. * 36,481 TYA, 4999 RE, 3305 LY, 28 ABY ''' ** '''Timeline 1 *** The New Republic reforms as the Galactic Alliance. * 36,482 TYA, 5000 RE, 3306 LY, 29 ABY ** Timeline 1 *** The Yuuzhan Vong surrender, ending the Yuuzhan Vong War. * 36,487 TYA, 5005 RE, 3311 LY, 34 ABY ** Timeline 2 *** Starkiller superweapon deployed by First Order.was this founded? **** The Hosnian system is attacked in a strike on the New Republic capital. Five planets are destroyed. **** Republic fleet destroyed. **** Resistancewas this founded? Is it the same as the Rebel Alliance? destroys the Starkiller. *** imPort point: Armitage Hux, Kylo Ren, Poe DameronEstimated *** ImPort point: Finn (Second iteration) = Notes = There are four identifiable time points from which the Porter has drawn individuals. # The fall of the Eternal Empire and the death of Darth Vitiate. # The fall of the second Galactic Republic. # The war between the Galactic Empire and the Rebel Alliance, particularly centered around a four-year period between the destruction of the two ''Death Star''s. # The conflict between the New Republic and the First Order. This represents a period of 3,664 years, but these clusters represent only 20 years of this history. Due to lack of information, statistical significance cannot be calculated. However, it is reasonable to assume with a high level of confidence that this is not random.